Power Rangers Ultra Fury
Power Rangers Ultra Fury is the first series of the Alphaverse universe. Plot Thousand of years ago, an ancient demonic army begins attacking the surface world. But, those demonic beings soon finds themselves battling five ancient warriors who just appear out of nowhere. Than, the warriors nearly died while sealed away the demons into the underworld where the pack's leader said, "Someday, our descendants will take our place as their world's guardians once the demons reawaken in the modern world." Later on the present, the demonic army returns and start attacking our world again. But, the descendants; science geek Chris DeWitt, martial arts student Romero Stern, lone wolf Kari Kenyon, tomboyish rich girl Duela Clayton, and athlete Lyle Cullen, finds themselves united together to fight back against the demons, with enough firepower, as the Power Rangers Ultra Fury! Characters Rangers Allies * * Villains * Master Satano * Atlas * Mirage * Rocko * Zeozax * Bedlam * Demos Monsters * Rampage (Ultra Power!, Part 1-2, Countdown to War, Part 1-2) * Manos (Why It's Our Choices To Fight, Back With a Vengeance) * Havoc Harpy (Ladies First, Countdown to War, Part 1-2) * Mr. Napper (Brotherhood, A Ultra Finale, Part 2) * Soul Switcher (It's the Old Swtichroo!) * Soloshot (This Is Why I Work Alone, Back With a Vengeance) * Kilo Knight (Ancient History 101) * Dracor (Ancient History 101, A Ultra Finale, Part 2) * Memory Monger (The Forgotten Ranger) * Goblingoyle (The Name's Zeozax, Part 1, Back With a Vengeance, Countdown to War, Part 1-2) * Colorex (Red & Blue, Countdown to War, Part 2) * Armotaurus (Double Duo, Part 1, A Ultra Finale, Part 2) * Griffino (Double Duo, Part 1-2, Back With a Vengeance) * Giganto (Double Duo, Part 4, Countdown to War, Part 1) * Giganta (Double Duo, Part 4, Countdown to War, Part 1) * Colorex 2.0 (Red vs. Gold) * Flowix (Love Sticks!, Countdown to War, Part 2) * Shadow Seeker (Blueprints) * Poweroy (The Wrath of Zeozax, A Ultra Finale, Part 2) * Wicky Witch (Enter Bedlam, Part 1-2, Back With a Vengeance) * Hypno Face (Sibling Showdown) * Chief Mixo (Food Fight!) * Chaos (Upgrades, A Ultra Finale, Part 2) * Mirrormon (Mirror, Mirror) * Sparky (A Storm is Coming...) * Anti-Ultra Fury Megazord (A Ultra Finale, Part 1-2) Arsenal Morphers * Ultra Morphers Sidearm * Ultra Blade * Ultra Blasters Team Weapons & Team Blaster * Ultra Fury Blaster * Ultra Trident * Ultra Sable * Ultra Grips * Ultra Shield * Ultra Bazooka * Ultra Cannon * Ultra Bow Power-Up Armor * Super Ultra Fury Armor Megazords * Super Ultra Fury Megazord ** Ultra Nova Megazord *** Ultra Carrier Zord *** Ultra Tank Zord ** Ultra Fury Megazord *** Ultra Cycle Zord *** Ultra Train Zord *** Ultra Submarine Zord *** Ultra Racer Zord *** Ultra Copter Zord Episodes # Ultra Might!, Part 1 # Ultra Might!, Part 2 # Why It's Our Choices To Fight # Ladies First # Brotherhood # It's the Old Switchroo! # This Is Why I Work Alone # Ancient History 101 # The Forgotten Rangers # The Name's Zeozax, Part 1 # The Name's Zeozax, Part 2 # Red & Blue # Zeozax's Strikes! # Double Duo, Part 1 # Double Duo, Part 2 # Double Duo, Part 3 # Double Duo, Part 4 # Red vs. Gold # Love Stinks! # Blueprints # It's Our Destiny # Enter Bedlam, Part 1 # Enter Bedlam, Part 2 # Back With a Vengeance # Sibling Showdown # The Wrath of Zeozax # Countdown to War, Part 1 # Countdown to War, Part 2 # Food Fight! # Zeozax's Ghost # The Master's Revenge # Upgrades # Mirror, Mirror # Reawakening (1) # The Master's Returns (2) # A Storm Is Coming... # A Ultra Finale, Pt. 1 # A Ultra Finale, Pt. 2 Category:Billy2009